Ultraman Requiem
Ultraman Requiem (ウルトラマンレクイエム Urutoraman rekuiemu), also referred to as the Reaper or worshipped as the supreme Death God, is a mythical gatherer of souls that bears physical resemblance to the Ultra race. He was summoned briefly to the land of the living to combat the dark figure. Etymology # a Mass for the repose of the souls of the dead Requiem, represents a Reaper, one who transports and soothes the souls of dead individuals. In other words, he takes on a neutral, yet mythical form, who serves to calm troubled beings instead of outright vanquishing them. History In legends told, Requiem was said to be a sleeping giant, who created the galaxies and stars, others saying he monitered them. Either way, he had great, unknown power, admired and worshipped by several civilisations across the multiverse. This giant of light is described as an omnipotent presence in manuscripts and scrolls written by individuals who have claimed to have seen him in their dreams, through near death experiences or lifeforce experimentation. The most detailed script, written by a universally acclaimed necromancer, illustrates Requiem floating deep within the sea of the dead. These dead lifeforms range from infamous bounty hunters, aliens, monsters and even the Ultramen, who had passed away. He soothes vengeful spirits, calms grudgeful phantoms, and puts them to eternal sleep, transporting and guiding all forms of spiritual beings, whether benevolent or malicious, through to otherwordly dimensions, where their fates would be left to other higher dimensional life forms. The legends also say about three brave warriors bringing Requiem together and merging with him, to become one, single being. The three warriors would be his soul and mind, while Requiem himself would be the body and heart. They will together beat a great evil, but those were just tales... Present In the present, he was brought back to the world of the living, fusing with the three Ultras, S, Contra and SD. They fought against the dark figure, ultimately defeating him. Profile, Body Features and Techniques *Height: 55 m (varies between microscopic to infinity) *Weight: 50,000 tons (varies between microscopic to infinity) *Age: Infinite, eternal, he just exists, said to be immortal (3 minutes when summoned to the physical realm) *Flight Speed: Intestellar Flight, faster than any possible physical and spiritual entity *Jumping Height: Immeasurable *Jumping Distance: Immeasurable *Running Speed: Fluctuates *Strength: Fluctuates *Underwater speeds: Immeasurable *Home Planet: Monster Graveyard; Sea of the Dead; Limbo *Relationships: **Ultramen S, Contra and SD: Fusion catalysts **Void Eye, Void Watchers: Neutral parties co-existing *Hobbies: Playing the flute *Occupation: Guide of the dead Body Features *'Mythrion Nexus': A unique chronometer that spreads out across his body. Measures the time he has remaining in the physical realm. *'Prismatic Enhancers': Two items on his arms, one is used to generate the Requiem Blade, while the other is used to store his flute. It's also used to channel the mysterious Origin Essence from within his body. It is the fusion of the Elemental Gauntlet, Orbis and Contra Band. *'Origin Essence': While Ultras have natural steriods in their bodies, Requiem has the Origin Essence, which can be channeled to protect his body, or strengthen it. *'Zencross Layer': Requiem's skin is unlike any other, said to be unbreakable, impenetrable. *'Eyes': His eyes can see through the entire spectrum, and can even see beyond the current universe, capable of perceiving things unknown. *'Requiem Phoenix': Requiem can generate a pair of wings from his back, through organs called the Requiem Pheonix. He also attains red markings on his body. This is only used when in Phoenix Evolve. *'Armor Plates': Requiem has fused with the Don of Hageshi, Styx Paradoca, and the trio's protectors giving him armor plates, which are virtually indestructible. *'Requiem Flute': A flute-like device which soothes all kinds of negative feelings, and empowers the good. Techniques Normal Evolve Ray Techniques *'Requiem Breakthrough': Requiem charges his chop with vast amounts of energy, he then performs a technique similar to S' Energy Bringdown. He then flips behind the enemy, and literally pierces through them with one final drill chop, releasing all that vast amount of energy on the opponent. Said to have the power of a gigabillion suns. *'Spacium Energy Burst': An "L" style burst of vast nebulous energy, the beam fires from both arms, hands in a relaxed position. Requiem first places his hands in a position similar to S' charging for the Crossia Beam, spins his right arm in a similar motion to the Orb Supreme Calibur, and puts both arms to the side as if the Xanadium Ray. He then fires the beam, with destructive capabilities. *'Requiem Divine Cataclysm': Requiem's ultimate technique, what it entails is unknown. *'Requiem Upheavel': One of Requiem's most powerful techniques, only second to the Divine Cataclysm, what it entails is unknown. *'Bestowal Maximum': An unknown technique said to bestow immense evolutionary abilities upon individuals, granting them a degree of godhood. *'Luminous Discharge': Requiem fires a beam similar to the Orion Crusher and Geist Crush, has the capability to destroy enemies like Cronos. *'Armageddon Garren': Arrays of energy resembling galaxies shot out from palms. *'Requiem Slash': A powerful version of the Ultra Slash, said to cut through entire galaxy clusters and Tier 0 ships. Physical Techniques *'Energy Punch': A punch enhanced by super gravity waves and intense energy. *'Energy Kick': A kick enhanced by super gravity waves and intense energy. *'Requiem Blade': A bronze blade, a fusion of the Orbis and katana. Said to slice through the fabric of space-time. Can be charged with the Elemental Crystals' power. Other Techniques *'Requiem Transmit': Requiem uses this technique to seemingly teleport from one place to another, over distances. *'Requiem Impact': Requiem can generate a gravity wave that is strong enough to send the likes of Corruption flying backwards, even sending him around the moon and back in seconds. *'Requiem Absorb': Requiem generates a shield in which it can block attacks, and absorb them. The power of this shield draws from his component Ultras' greatest defensive capabilties, and his own. *'Requiem' Psychokinesis: Powerful telekinesis, draws from his component Ultras' greatest telekinetic abilities. Never used in the series. *'Split Fable': Requiem can split himself into two, his copy having the same power as him. Never used in the series. *'Momental Cease': Requiem stops the passage of time for an extended period from his view. Never used in the series. *'Requiem Boost': A version of the Ultra Acceleration. Never used in the series. *'Flash Requiem': Requiem generates a flash of light from his body, which distracts and temporarily blinds enemies. Never used in the series. *'Requiem Dimension': A technqiue which allows Requiem to transverse between universes. *'Omni Abilities': In the dimension of Limbo, and possibly our own physical realm if constraints are lifted, Requiem naturally has unimaginable omnipotence, omniscience and the status of being omnipresent when needed. Phoenix Evolve A temporary evolution of Requiem through the Requiem Phoenix, is considered the true evolution and potential of Requiem. *'Phoenix Ragna Strike': Requiem engulfs himself in flames, which takes its form as a phoenix. He then pierces through the enemy. There is also another variation in which he releases the phoenix itself, which strikes through the enemy. *'Phoenix Gedeon Brandish': The temporarily evolved version of the Requiem Blade, is red in color and has flame insignias on it. Its finishing attack is the Elemental Charge, where the elemental symbols appear and charge up the blade, allowing for a energy slash-like attack. *'Genesic Beyond Cataclysm': Nobody has ever seen this attack before, not even Requiem himself. Trivia *The Phoenix Evolve was based on Kamen Rider Wizard's Infinity Dragon, both of them serving as temporary evolutions to their final forms. The "Phoenix Strike" name is also based on Wizard's "Kick Strike" name. Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Crazybeard1234